


Your Petals Are My Thorns

by irni_mak



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phanfiction, Religion, Self-Harm, Translation, christian!Dan, punk!phil, satanic!Phil
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irni_mak/pseuds/irni_mak
Summary: Дэну нравятся цветы. Вот почему он "растит" их на своих бедрах за каждую неправильную мысль о мальчиках. Когда в его жизни появляется Фил, сады на ногах Дэна разрастаются до бескрайних полей.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Petals Are My Thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248754) by [theshyauthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyauthor/pseuds/theshyauthor). 



Дэну нравятся цветы. Ему нравится, как они пахнут, ему нравится, как ощущаются их лепестки на коже, такие нежные и шелковистые. Он любит их в любой форме и любом цвете, он любит вырезать их на своей коже. Там, на внутренней стороне его бедер растет настоящий сад, большинство цветов на данный момент исчезло, но два по-прежнему выделяются ярко-красным. Порой ему становится жаль, что он не может разукрасить их во всевозможные цвета, подобно радуге. Эти цветы на его бедрах, они там для напоминания о том, что он послушный сын, что он послушный христианин, потому что иногда Дэну нравится смотреть на мальчиков так же, как он смотрит на цветы; иногда ему нравится, как пахнут мальчики, когда те проходят мимо него, а иногда он задается вопросом, как будут ощущаться их волосы или кожа под его пальцами, если он прикоснется к ним, будут ли они такими же мягкими и шелковистыми, как лепестки. Иногда Дэн думает о мальчиках так же, как он думает о цветах и не может игнорировать их красоту. Но Дэн - парень, а парни не могут считать других парней привлекательными, поскольку это неправильно, это грех. Дэн хочет быть хорошим сыном и для своих родителей, и для Бога, вот почему каждый раз, когда он смеет подумать о мальчиках, как о цветах, он наказывает себя, вырезая стебли и лепестки на внутренней части своих бедер.

\- Дэн, милый, ужин готов, - зовет снизу его мама, и Дэн убирает ручку, оторвавшись от домашней работы. Прежде, чем начать есть, его семья берется за руки и молится. Перед тем как лечь спать той ночью, Дэн становится на колени, складывает руки и молится деревянному распятию, висящему над тумбой. С каждым произнесенным словом он смутно чувствует, как покалывает его кожу на бедрах. Дэн принимает это как прощение Божье за его грехи.

*

Новый ученик появляется в холодный дождливый понедельник ноября. У него черные волосы, школьная форма помята, а галстук на шее болтается слишком свободно. Учитель представляет его как Фил Лестер, и, когда дает ему возможность рассказать о себе пару слов, Дэн со своего места замечает серебристый блестящий пирсинг на его языке. Новенький садится в конце класса. Той же ночью прежде чем помолиться и лечь спать, Дэн вырезает на бедре новый цветок.

Фил становится популярным довольно быстро. Он настоящий бунтарь. Дэн то и дело слышит, как некоторые шепчутся о том, что видели Фила с сигаретой или о том, что его кожа под белой рубашкой и школьным блейзером, скорее всего, вдоль и поперек покрыта татуировками. Кроме того он умен, остер на язык и любит бросать вызов учителям. Дэн чувствует себя некомфортно каждый раз, когда Фил разжигает очередную дискуссию в классе, он горбится и старается не оглядываться на парня, пока лицо учителя краснеет все сильнее. Кожу на его бедрах неприятно жжет.

*

По воскресеньям Дэн со своей семьей идет в церковь, иногда после службы ему нравится заходить в книжный магазин на другом конце города. Его родители не одобряют то, что он любит читать нерелигиозные книги. В прошлом году они забрали из его комнаты всю неугодную для их души литературу, поэтому, когда Дэн покидает церковь, он извиняется и спрашивает разрешение пойти в парк. Это не ложь, поскольку он действительно проходит парк, пока направляется в книжный магазин. Это просто половина правды. Он прячет купленные книги под кроватью и читает их лишь тогда, когда остается в доме один.

Работники магазина уже узнают его и приветствуют улыбкой. Дэн сразу же пробирается к отделу с фантастикой и сверхъестественной литературой. В последнее время его все больше интересуют истории об оборотнях, и он ищет вторую часть книги, которую закончил еще в прошлую среду. Если бы родители прознали о том, что он читает рассказы о людях, превращающихся в зверей при полной Луне, то, вероятно, отправили бы его в религиозную школу-интернат. Либо же выгнали из дома с одним рюкзаком за спиной.

Так, полностью потерявшись в поисках нужной книги и пробегаясь пальцами по корешкам, внимательно вчитываясь в названия, Дэн не сразу замечает, что в секции со сверхъестественной литературой он больше не один.

\- Ты же из моего класса, да? Эм… Дэн, верно?

Дэн вздрагивает от голоса и, широко раскрыв глаза, поворачивает голову. Сначала он видит лишь татуировки на бледной коже и черную одежду, но затем он медленно поднимает взгляд выше и натыкается на лицо Фила. Он быстро выпрямляется, чувствуя, как напрягается каждый мускул в его теле. Волосы Фила взъерошены еще сильнее, чем в школе, и он стоит достаточно близко, чтобы Дэн мог разглядеть крапинки желтого в радужной оболочке его голубых глаз.

\- А… эм, д-да, - парень запинается на своих же словах, звуча менее красноречиво, чем обычно. – Да, я… я Дэн.

Он не может прекратить смотреть. Бледная кожа. Высокие скулы. Фил обладает тем видом красоты, который можно было бы изобразить в красках и повесить в Лувре рядом с Мона Лизой, или же увековечить в камне в одном ряду с Венерой Милосской.

\- Нравится, что видишь? – слова произносятся в дразнящем тоне, и щеки Дэна моментально вспыхивают. Его застукали. Его застукали, а он не может произнести ни звука из-за сдавленного горла. Но даже если бы он и смог заговорить, то ответ был бы «да». Да, ему нравится то, что он видит перед собой. Ему нравится, как приподнимается один уголок губ Фила в причудливой усмешке. Дэн отводит взгляд. И, должно быть, этого ответа для Фила оказывается достаточно.

\- Что ищешь почитать? – вдруг спрашивает Фил и наклоняется еще ближе, поскольку тянется к книге на верхней полке. Глаза Дэна цепляются за обложку. Это именно то, что он искал - продолжение к истории, которую он недавно закончил. Когда Фил выпрямляется, Дэн вдруг замечает на его шее подвеску, что вывалилась из-под футболки, и его сердце заходится в диком ритме. На подвеске изображен Бафомет, официальный символ сатанизма. Дэн делает смазанный шаг назад. Крест, скрытый под его рубашкой, словно прожигает кожу. Его грудь горит. Еще шаг. Ему только кажется, или же мир перед глазами действительно начинает вращаться? Еще один шаг. Фил спрашивает, в порядке ли он с взволнованным выражением лица, которое Дэн все равно не замечает, потому что его взгляд приклеен к кулону. В любом случае он ничего не отвечает, а только резко разворачивается и выбегает из магазина.

За ужином Дэн не может смотреть родителям в глаза. Той же ночью он заботливо сажает еще два цветка на своих бедрах и завороженно наблюдает за тем, как кровь смешивается с водой и утекает в слив канализации. Это не спасает его от мыслей о Филе.

*

Чем больше Фил предпринимает попыток заговорить с Дэном, тем чаще тот задумывается об исповеди. Он знает, что одноклассники пялятся на них каждый раз, когда Фил обращается к нему, потому что почти никто не разговаривает с Дэном. Ведь он просто тот самый тихий мальчик в классе, который всегда носит на шее крестик и ходит в церковь по воскресеньям. Что может Фил, этот парень с татуировками и, скорее всего, с пристрастием к сигаретам, хотеть от него? Как выясняется, он хочет поговорить с Дэном о книгах. Дэн старается тут же пресечь любые попытки, но Фила, кажется, это не сильно беспокоит. Он подлавливает Дэна в коридорах и начинает болтать с ним, он просит его сесть рядом во время обеда, Фил даже выбирает его первым в свою футбольную команду на физкультуре. Когда занятие заканчивается, Дэн переодевается максимально быстро и вылетает из раздевалки еще до того, как Фил успевает снять футболку. Соблазн взглянуть на его грудь во второй раз будет слишком велик, а у Дэна медленно, но верно заканчивается свободное место для цветов на бедрах.

Сначала Дэн пытается держаться на расстоянии от Фила. Мальчик не хочет иметь с ним ничего общего. Он курит. У него есть татуировки и пирсинг. Он симпатичный, и едва ли что-то может быть хуже того, что он сатанист. Дэн помнит, как родители впервые в подробностях рассказали ему о сатанистских ритуалах, как он плакал потом и не мог спать в течение недели. Вот только Фил не позволяет ему так легко избавиться от себя, так что даже того не понимая, Дэн постепенно привыкает к его компании, и вот уже каждый день они обедают вместе. Сады на бедрах Дэна неуклонно растут.

\- Почему ты делаешь это? – как-то однажды во время ланча спрашивает Дэн у Фила. Они сидят снаружи под деревом, чтобы Фил мог курить, даже несмотря на то, что холодный декабрь в самом разгаре и скамейка под ними неприятно влажная.

\- Делаю что? 

\- Так интересуешься мной? Разговариваешь? Берешь меня в свою футбольную команду, хотя знаешь, что я полный отстой в спорте.

Фил делает затяжку и пожимает плечами.

\- В моей старой школе я не был настолько популярным. Скорее, я был тем странным ребенком, с которым никто никогда не хотел проводить время или брать в одну группу для проекта. Обо мне и моей семье ходили ужасные слухи в школе. Собственно, вот из-за чего мы и переехали. Я просто… я заметил, что с тобой никто не общается. Я видел, что ты обедаешь в одиночестве. А потом, когда я начал расспрашивать о тебе у других, все, что они могли сказать, это то, что ты очень религиозный. И я знаю, каково это, когда все обходят тебя стороной, так что я захотел узнать тебя.

Дэн задается вопросом, были ли ходившие о Филе слухи связаны с его религией.

\- Кроме того, ты очень милый.

Заерзав на месте, Дэн переводит взгляд вдаль и ничего не отвечает. _Ты тоже милый._ Он напуган желанием, с которым хочет произнести эти слова вслух, но все равно молчит. Фил тихо посмеивается рядом, его голос низкий и хриплый, а потом начинает жаловаться на учителя по английскому. Вечером Дэн вырезает два цветка с переплетающимися стеблями еще глубже, чем обычно.

*

Когда Дэн впервые просыпается со стояком после сна с участием Фила, он начинает молиться на четках каждую ночь. Тридцать минут на коленях на холодном голом полу, пока их не сводит судорогой. Он начинает ходить в церковь и по будням; он проводит там часы с низко опущенной головой и вымаливает у Бога прощение за все эти ужасные и неправильные мысли. Его папа говорит, что гордится им и поощряет его преданность религии, а потом буквально на одном дыхании меняет тему и рассказывает жене об очередном популярном человеке, совершившем каминг-аут в этот же день, и называет его гомиком. Дэн со стыдом опускает взгляд на свою тарелку. 

Сады на его бедрах разрастаются до такой степени, что кожа больно трется о ткань штанов при каждом шаге, а когда он садится, то с трудом сдерживает мучительный стон. Иногда Дэн задается вопросом, как долго ему придется делать это, когда наказание, наконец, поможет ему избавиться от плохих мыслей, но потом Фил подходит к его парте, спрашивает, как прошли его выходные, при этом случайно задевая своими пальцами его ладонь, и тогда Дэн понимает, что этот день еще не настал.


	2. Chapter 2

В четверг Фил впервые приглашает его к себе домой, и Дэн решает согласиться. К этому моменту парни уже несколько раз выезжали и гуляли в городе, посещая исключительно те места, где не могло оказаться родителей Дэна. Они не приняли бы Фила даже без татуировок, пирсинга и пристрастия к сигаретам, поскольку все еще существует подвеска, скрытая под одеждой, которую тот носит всегда точно так же, как Дэн носит свой крестик. Символ Бафомета.

Дэн не знает, чего ожидать от дома семьи сатанистов. Он воображает его себе темным холодным и пугающим. Он слышал о ритуалах приношения в жертву животных и детей. Наркотики. Подпольные организации и секты. Дэн почти поддается страху, когда выходит вместе с Филом на нужной автобусной остановке и преодолевает последние метры до пункта назначения. И какой же неожиданностью для него становится то, что дом Фила похож на любой другой дом на улице.

\- Что, разочарован отсутствием могильных надгробий в саду? – дразнит Фил, а Дэн смотрит на него невинно-непонимающим взглядом. – Я в курсе, что ты видел мою подвеску тогда в книжном магазине. И я знаю, что ты признал ее.

\- Ты сатанист.

\- Я и моя семья принадлежим церкви Сатаны, но мы не являемся частью тех культов, о которых вам так любят рассказывать ужасные истории. Мы не поклоняемся христианскому понятию Сатаны. Почитай как-нибудь об этом в Википедии, ты очень удивишься, когда узнаешь, что реальность сильно отличается от того, что пытается навязать вам церковь. 

Фил проводит Дэна через небольшой ухоженный сад и открывает парадную дверь. Внутри дом выглядит точно так же, как и дом любой другой обычной семьи. В воздухе витает слабый аромат ванили. Он даже чем-то похож на дом Дэна, только без распятий, икон и запаха ладана.

\- Когда ты сказал, что в старой школе над тобой издевались, это было как-то связано с твоей религией?

\- Да, - тихо отвечает Фил, а затем кричит куда-то в сторону. – Мам, мы дома!

Дэн знакомится с миссис Лестер и тут же очаровывается ею. На ней белоснежный фартук, она улыбается и говорит ему чувствовать себя как дома.

Стены в комнате Фила завешаны плакатами музыкальных групп, а книжные полки забиты полностью. Дэну нравится этот легкий хаос; такой разительный контраст с опрятностью его собственной комнаты, на которой настаивает его мама. Едва заметный слой пыли на полках и незастеленная постель. Напротив кровати телевизор и игровая приставка. Он чувствует себя здесь как в жилой комнате, а не как в музее, где ни к чему нельзя прикасаться.

Дэн блуждает взглядом по полкам с DVD и книгами, среди которых находит много произведений Стивена Кинга.

\- Хочешь присоединиться? – спрашивает Фил, и когда Дэн оборачивается, то видит, что тот сидит на краю кровати и похлопывает по пустому месту рядом с собой, нахально усмехаясь. Мальчик краснеет, но все же садится, разумно оставляя между ними небольшое пространство.

\- Поиграем в Марио Карт или хочешь во что-то другое?

Дэн никогда не играл в приставку, хотя безусловно слышал о Марио Карт, так что после того, как Фил терпеливо объясняет ему на какие кнопки нужно нажимать (придвигаясь для этого слишком близко, из-за чего его бросает в жар, а щеки повторно вспыхивают), Дэн справляется довольно хорошо. Он даже несколько раз обыгрывает Фила, заставляя того раздраженно фыркать и грызть джойстик.

\- Ты ведь соврал, когда сказал, что ни разу в это не играл, да?

\- Ложь – это грех, - бормочет Дэн.

\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что ты никогда не врешь? – с горящим любопытством интересуется Фил, а Дэн лишь опускает голову.

\- Я просто не говорю всей правды.

\- Ах ты хитрый засранец, - смеется Фил, мягко пихая мальчика куда-то под ребра. То место, где его локоть касается скрытой под одеждой кожи Дэна, потом еще долго покалывает. 

*

У Дэна действительно не было друзей начиная с детского сада, однако теперь у него есть Фил. Он – друг. Он слушает Дэна и одалживает ему книги; он понимает без слов, что Дэн не может пригласить его к себе в гости, не вызвав при этом сердечный приступ у своих родителей. Он просит у Дэна списать домашнюю работу, по-доброму дразнит его и заставляет мальчика искренне улыбаться и смеяться впервые за многие годы.

А еще он побуждает цветы на бедрах Дэна появляться так же легко и естественно, как веснушки на щеках после первых лучей весеннего солнца. 

На улице слишком холодно для обедов под деревом на заднем дворе, поэтому они сидят в самом пустом на этаже коридоре, пока Фил не сбегает в туалет, чтобы покурить. Временно оставшись в одиночестве, Дэн не может не задуматься о том, как всего один человек перевернул его жизнь с ног на голову. Раньше его ланч проходил в библиотеке в полной изоляции от людей, а теперь он улизывает с Филом Лестером и ждет, пока тот покурит в туалете, что вообще-то очень нарушает школьные правила. Сердце начинает предательски стучать быстрее лишь от мысли, о чем-то настолько запрещенном, хотя технически он и не делает ничего плохого – он просто ждет кого-то, кто действительно делает нечто плохое. Или, быть может, на самом деле его сердце так бешено колотится только потому, что именно с Филом он проводит свои обеденные перерывы. 

Фил выходит из туалета и садится на пол рядом с Дэном, упираясь спиной в стену. Он него пахнет сигаретами. Со вздохом он кладет голову на плечо Дэна, из-за чего мальчик моментально напрягается.

\- Такой отстой курить в туалетах. Быстрее бы кончилась зима, я лучше бы сидел с тобой под нашим деревом, чем здесь.

Нервно сглатывая, Дэн мычит что-то в ответ в знак согласия. Он тоже предпочитает сидеть снаружи, чем на холодном грязном полу школьного коридора. Но он не знает, как правильно сформулировать эту мысль, пока голова Фила лежит на его плече, а черные волосы щекочут его щеку.

Фил вдруг тихо посмеивается, а Дэну так хочется посмотреть на него, однако он не смеет пошевелиться, потому что тогда его щека еще глубже зароется в мягкие волосы. 

\- Это очень мило, когда ты весь так напрягаешься только от одного простого прикосновения, - снова поддразнивает его Фил, и лицо Дэна заливается ярко-красным. Парень наконец отстраняется и садится ровно, от чего, по идее, должно стать легче дышать, но нет. Потому что теперь Фил кладет ладонь на щеку Дэна, чтобы приподнять его опущенную голову и заставить посмотреть на себя. В его глазах пляшут озорные огоньки, а Дэн знает Фила уже достаточно, чтобы быть уверенным, что этот взгляд не сулит ничего хорошего. 

_Что ты творишь_ , хочет спросить он, но все равно молчит.

\- Я уже начинаю думать… - снова говорит Фил, а потом вдруг замолкает, так и не закончив предложение. 

Дэну ужасно интересно, о чем же думает Фил, однако уже в следующую секунду к его губам прикасаются чужие губы, - мягко, но быстро, отчего в его голове больше не остается ни одного вопроса. Он чувствует вкус и запах дыма, он чувствует руку Фила на своей щеке, и внезапно весь мир вокруг него рушится. 

Поцелуй действительно оказывается коротким. Не дольше пары секунд. Просто невинное прикосновение губ. Но для Дэна он ощущается, как грех. У него вкус греха. Все это – один большой грех. Каждый сантиметр его тела покалывает и зудит, а губы горят, и когда Фил, наконец, отстраняется, Дэн хватает свою сумку, вскакивает с пола и убегает так быстро, как только может. Он слышит, как его зовет Фил, но ни разу не оборачивается. 

Дэн не ходит в школу всю неделю и притворяется больным; ему даже удается добиться у родителей разрешения не посещать церковь. Они этого, конечно, не одобряют, однако оставляют его в покое. Дэн избегает и Фила, и Бога. Воспоминания о поцелуе всплывают в его голове снова и снова. Он не может перестать думать об этом. И он не может перестать думать о том, как ему это понравилось. 

На его бедрах больше нет свободного места для цветов, так что Дэн вырезает новые поверх старых; их стебли причудливо переплетаются между собой.

В среду вечером в их дверь звонят. Дэн слышит трель звонка, лежа в своей постели под одеялом и глядя в пустую стену напротив. Он думает, что это, скорее всего, друзья его матери, но через какое-то время раздается стук в дверь его спальни, а затем из коридора звучит голос, заставляющий его моментально подскочить и сесть.

\- Дэн? Это я, Фил. Я пришел, чтобы передать тебе домашнюю работу и… и извиниться. Могу я войти?

Дэн не решается ответить. Он кусает губы и пятится назад до тех пор, пока спина не упирается в стену; его колени прижаты к груди, а одеяло натянуто до самой шеи.

Следует еще один стук в дверь и нетерпеливый вздох.

\- Слушай, я захожу. Тебе лучше быть одетым.

Дверь открывается в замедленном движении (или же Дэну это только кажется), а затем на пороге его комнаты возникает Фил с выражением лица, которое Дэну еще не знакомо. Это что, чувство вины?

\- Ты выглядишь так, как будто я сейчас начну тебя убивать, - несмело шутит Фил, закрывая за собой дверь. У него в руках какие-то листки и тетради - должно быть, домашнее задание Дэна и весь пропущенный материал, который он аккуратно перекладывает на стол. Потом Фил подходит и опускается на край кровати именно с той стороны, где сидит Дэн. Мальчик продолжает сверлить его широко раскрытыми глазами, не зная чего ожидать дальше. Наклонится ли Фил и поцелует его? Эта мысль заставляет Дэна нервно сглотнуть и облизнуть губы.

\- Послушай, мне очень жаль. Я не должен был целовать тебя, это был необдуманный поступок с моей стороны. Я знаю, что ты очень религиозный, и я практически уверен, что в твоем понимании здоровые отношения могут быть только между мужчиной и женщиной. Сам я так не считаю, хотя бы потому, что женщины меня не интересуют вообще, и я верю, что любой человек вправе любить, кого он захочет… Но несмотря на мои собственные убеждения, я все равно не должен был целовать тебя. Я не извиняюсь за то, что иногда дразню тебя, потому что ты правда очень мило краснеешь, но за поцелуй я бы хотел извиниться. Я надеюсь, мы продолжим дружить? 

У Дэна нет ни одного основания, чтобы усомниться в искренности слов Фила.

\- Все нормально.

Но на самом деле это не так. Дэн больше не в состоянии прекратить думать о том, как ощущались губы Фила на его собственных, о том, какую бурю эмоций они вызвали у него внутри, однако он в любом случае не осмеливается произнести это вслух.

\- Спасибо, - улыбается Фил. – Кстати, твоя мама еле впустила меня в дом. Она может унюхать запах моей религии или что? 

\- Сомневаюсь. Скорее всего, она унюхала запах дыма на твоей одежде. А если ты не идеален, тебе так или иначе запрещен вход в этот дом. 

\- Если честно, я думал, что меня охватит пламя, как только я переступлю ваш порог.

Дэн сглатывает и опускает голову.

\- В таком случае я бы уже давно здесь сгорел.

Он понимает, что не должен говорить этого, но слова вылетают сами по себе. Гомосексуализм – это грех, а мысли Дэна – грешны.

Улыбка с лица Фила пропадает, и он внимательно вглядывается в мальчика напротив себя.

\- Ты хочешь о чем-нибудь поговорить?

Отрицательно качнув головой, Дэн меняет тему. Он не может рассказать об этом. Никто не должен знать. Ни его родители, ни Фил. Эта тайна лишь его.

Вскоре Фил уходит, после чего Дэн еще долго с задумчивым видом скользит пальцами по матрасу, разглаживая складки простыни на том месте, где сидел парень. В ту же ночь Дэн добавляет еще один цветок в свою коллекцию. 

*

На следующий день Дэн идет в школу. Накануне вечером его мать задает много вопросов о Филе и выражает надежду, что он нечасто общается с подобными людьми. Дэн невольно думает, что произошло, если бы он сказал ей, что Фил не просто татуированный курящий мальчик, а еще член церкви Сатаны и гей. 

Требуется немного дополнительной работы, чтобы догнать школьную программу, но спустя неделю Дэн возвращается в строй, а Фил сдерживает свое обещание. Он по-прежнему иногда подшучивает над ним, хотя теперь избегает лишних прикосновений, если только это не дружеское похлопывание по плечу или мягкий толчок локтем. Это такая мелочь, но для Дэна этого достаточно, чтобы заставить его сердце колотиться в два раза быстрее.

Как бы сильно он не хотел это отрицать, ему нравится Фил Лестер. Он именно тот вид парней, о которых его еще с детства предупреждали родители, и даже цветы на бедрах в качестве наказания не способны сбить его с дороги, по которой он верно шагает прямо в ад. Дэн приходит к такому выводу, когда заканчивается зима. Мысль пугает его до ужаса, но он так устал прятаться от правды. А правда заключается в том, что он без ума влюблен в Фила Лестера. Это идет вразрез абсолютно с каждым правилом, которым его учили всю жизнь, но он не в силах изменить свои чувства. Несмотря на то, что это отвратительно. Несмотря на то, что это грех. Дэн устал от подобных раздумий, постоянно занимающих его голову. Он так устал.

Они снова сидят под деревом во время обеда, хотя на улице все еще прохладно, а трава под ними настолько влажная, что намокают брюки. Дэн наблюдает за выдыхаемым Филом дымом сигарет и не может отвести взгляда от его губ. Он уже знает, каковы они на вкус и ощупь, но хочет попробовать их снова. От этой мысли кожу на его бедрах неприятно покалывает, из-за чего он чувствует каждый лепесток каждого цветка, вырезанного во плоти.

Фил тушит сигарету о землю и бросает окурок в маленькую пепельницу, которую он всегда таскает с собой, а потом поворачивается к Дэну, чей взгляд все еще прикован к его губам.

\- Все в порядке?

Дэн медленно моргает, завороженно наблюдая за двигающимися губами, и быстро поднимает глаза, а когда понимает, что Фил смотрит на него, отводит взгляд в сторону. Теперь его щеки краснеют не только от холода. 

\- Д-да.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что я не буду против, если ты меня поцелуешь, да?

Опуская голову еще ниже, Дэн чувствует, что его лицо уже не просто краснеет, а буквально горит.

\- Я понимаю, что всю твою жизнь тебя учили, что это неправильно, но я вижу, как ты смотришь на меня. Нет ничего плохого в том, что тебя привлекают мальчики, Дэн. Мне нравятся парни. Если честно, то мне очень сильно нравишься ты. Так что, если ты действительно хочешь, то просто наклонись и поцелуй меня. Я не буду возражать.

Дэн почти не слышит слов, поскольку кровь звенит у него в ушах. Это открытое предложение. Фил предлагает ему поцеловать его. Сделать что-то настолько запрещенное. Сделать что-то настолько желаемое. Как он может согласиться на это? Как он может _не_ согласиться на это? Его сердце выстукивает бешеный ритм, а легкие раздуваются сильнее, в попытке вдохнуть воздуха.

А затем он целуется с Филом Лестером во второй раз.

Поцелуй выходит неуклюжим. Хотя теперь это намного больше, чем простое касание губ. В отличие от прошлого раза, Фил не берет инициативу в свои руки. Он сидит спокойно, однако его губы не бездействуют. Поцелуй не длится долго, и когда Дэн отстраняется сам, волна эмоций, которые он скрывал столько времени, накатывает на него с головой. Страх. Стыд. Злость на самого себя. Симпатия, испытываемая к Филу. Все это внезапно обрушивается на него, и он начинает плакать, не в силах сдержаться. Фил придвигается вплотную и кладет его голову на свое плечо так, чтобы мальчик мог уткнуться в его шею, и оборачивает руки вокруг его талии в крепком утешительном объятии. У Дэна нет ни сил, ни желания переживать из-за интимности подобного жеста. Он продолжает рыдать, и куртка Фила, пропахшая дымом, безропотно впитывает его слезы.

Спустя какое-то время Дэну удается наконец прекратить плакать, но как только он немного успокаивается, то снова начинает смущаться. Это чувство уже прочно ассоциируется у него с Филом, поскольку он всегда нервничает, когда находится рядом с ним.

\- Прости, - бормочет он, вытирая последние слезы и жалея, что у него нет салфетки, куда он мог бы высморкаться.

\- Тебе не за что извиняться, - мягко напоминает ему Фил. – Ты абсолютно нормальный, независимо от того, к какому полу тебя влечет.

О, как бы Дэн хотел ему поверить. 

*

Дэн нервничает. Его ладони потеют снова и снова, несмотря на то, что мальчик вытирает их о джинсы каждую минуту. Он, как предполагается, должен быть сейчас на мероприятии для подростков, организованном церковью, что продлится всю ночь, но вместо этого он находится у Фила, родителей которого нет дома.

Это была идея Фила. Конечно же, это была идея Фила. Дэн не может избавиться от мыслей о том, как это отвратительно – врать родителям о своем местоположении, но сказать «нет» оказалось выше его сил. Он никогда раньше не ночевал у друзей, не считая церковных лагерей с парнями его возраста. В любом случае ни с кем из них он так и не завязал дружбы.

Так что это его первая ночевка у друга, если Фила вообще можно назвать таковым. Дэн не знает, кем они приходятся друг другу, но уверен, что друзья не целуются столько, сколько это делают они. Все начинается после того случая под деревом; ничего слишком откровенного, просто легкие прикосновения губ к губам, медленно перерастающие в нечто более смелое. Когда Фил впервые углубляет поцелуй, проведя языком по его нижней губе в немом разрешении, Дэн снова чуть не срывается и не сбегает, как в тот раз. И каждый поцелуй в губы или в шею оставляет после себя новые цветы на бедрах, которые добавляются по ночам в д _у_ ше. Он почти не чувствует боли, по крайней мере, не тогда, когда вырезает их на коже.

Так что да. Дэн нервничает и очень сильно. 

Джойстик трясется в его дрожащих руках, пока они играют в приставку. После того, как мальчик по рассеянности проигрывает очередной раунд, Фил нажимает на паузу, чтобы принести что-нибудь выпить и возвращается с двумя бутылками пива в руках.

\- Тебе нужно немного расслабиться, - говорит он Дэну, протягивая ему одну из бутылок, на которую тот смотрит с опаской. Он никогда прежде не пробовал алкоголь.

\- Я не собираюсь тебя заставлять, если ты не хочешь, - добавляет Фил, замечая его колебания. Но именно это подталкивает Дэна схватить бутылку и сразу же сделать большой глоток. Фил прав. Ему нужно успокоиться. Что такого нервного в видеоигре с другом?

За исключением того, что это тот друг, с которым ты много целуешься. И вы дома одни.

Пиво горчит на языке Дэна. Вкус отвратительный, и он морщится, но после первого глотка тут же делает второй. Фил присаживается рядом и прикладывается к горлышку своей бутылки. Они возобновляют игру.

После пива и двух бокалов виски с колой Дэн чувствует себя парящим в облаках. Его речь становится чуть невнятной, а Фил выглядит еще лучше, чем обычно. Это даже немного раздражает. Забросив приставку, они переключаются на фильм, какой-то боевик, к которому Дэн практически не проявляет никакого интереса, так что ему ничего не мешает полностью сосредоточиться на Филе, пока они сидят на кровати, прижавшись спинами к изголовью кровати.

\- Ты смотришь на меня.

\- Ты красивый.

Фил посмеивается в ответ.

\- А ты не умеешь пить.

Дэн недовольно хмурится. Не его вина, что он никогда не пробовал алкоголь. Вместо слов он наклоняется, преодолевая последние сантиметры между ними, и целует парня. Фил издает удивленный звук, который заставляет Дэна хихикнуть ему в губы, а потом он снова хмурится, потому что Фил нехотя отстраняется от него.

\- Ты пьян, Дэн.

Они сидят все еще достаточно близко, чтобы Дэн чувствовал его дыхание на своих губах.

\- И?

\- Ты уверен, что хочешь этого именно сейчас?

И снова вместо ответа Дэн только ныряет вперед и целует Фила, который на этот раз не спешит его останавливать. Дэну нравится ощущать губы парня на своих. Они немного потрескавшиеся, но все равно мягкие, и он невольно начинает дрожать, когда Фил углубляет поцелуй и проводит языком по его верхней губе. Их руки с одинаковой нетерпеливостью путешествуют по телам друг друга. Дэн не осознает, как это получается, но внезапно он уже лежит на спине, а Фил сидит на нем сверху, и он буквально плавится… все вокруг такое горячее, он сам такой горячий, его пах горит…

До мальчика доходит не сразу. У него стоит. У него стоит, и его твердый член через джинсы упирается в бедро Фила, и конечно же, тот может чувствовать это; более того, когда Дэн собирает последние крупицы самообладания, он ощущает, как к его собственному бедру прижимается такой же твердый член Фила. И что теперь ему делать? И комната действительно вращается, или это только кажется?

Тем временем Фил отрывается от его губ и покрывает дорожкой поцелуев шею, медленно двигаясь к уху. Он прикусывает мочку, после чего шепчет низким охрипшим голосом, заставляющим Дэна дрожать.

\- Мы можем остановиться, если ты хочешь. Но можем и продолжить.

Попутно со словами он толкается бедрами вперед, и Дэн судорожно стонет от желаемого контакта.

\- Можно я отсосу тебе, Дэн? Хочу провести губами по твоему члену, а потом полностью взять его в рот. Я буду сосать так глубоко, что ты забудешь свое имя… сойдешь с ума от удовольствия.

Дэн в ответ лишь скулит и с отчаянным рвением кивает. Где-то на задворках сознания кто-то говорит ему, что это неправильно, очень-очень неправильно, но голоса в его голове заглушаются разливающимся по телу теплом. 

Пальцы Фила начинают расстегивать его рубашку, после каждой пуговицы он оставляет поцелуй на груди мальчика, а под конец обводит влажным языком его соски, от чего Дэн давится очередным стоном. Он никогда и не догадывался, что его соски такие чувствительные. Когда Фил кладет ладонь на ширинку Дэна и чуть надавливает, того пронизывают разряды электрического тока даже сквозь ткань джинсов, побуждая запрокинуть голову назад и с силой уткнуться затылком в подушку. Он даже не обращает внимания на хихикающего Фила, слишком потерявшись в море новых ощущений.

Фил приступает к ремню, а затем расстегивает пуговицу на джинсах, прежде чем взяться за язычок молнии.

\- Приподнимешься немного?

Голос в голове Дэна снова услужливо повторяет ему, что это неправильно, что он немедленно должен остановиться более, чем по одной причине, но он просто не в силах заставить себя о чем-то переживать. Чертов алкоголь мчится по его венам. Прямо в эту секунду он находится на пике блаженства, испытывая тот вид наслаждения, который был ему до этого момента чужд. Так что Дэн поднимает бедра и чувствует, как скользит по коже ткань прежде, чем оголить бедра. Он настолько потерян в вихре эмоций, что совсем не замечает пораженный вздох Фила, и, только когда тот громко зовет его по имени голосом полным отчаяния, Дэн выныривает из поглотившего его тумана.

И тогда внезапно вспоминает, почему то, что он делал, было ужасно неправильным. 

Фил стоит на коленях перед ним, его шокированный взгляд прикован к бедрам Дэна. Мальчик пытается схватить одеяло, чтобы спрятать себя, но Фил оказывается быстрее и перехватывает его запястья, мешая совершить задуманное, а потом переворачивает их, словно ожидая увидеть шрамы и там тоже.

\- Д-Дэн?

Его голос вздрагивает и звучит так слабо, что Дэн буквально чувствует подступающие к горлу слезы. Он всхлипывает и встречается взглядом с Филом, который все еще выглядит слишком потрясенным, в его глазах отображаются страдания и боль от осознания собственной вины. Это становится настолько невыносимым, что Дэн больше не может сдерживать слез.

\- Прости, - сквозь рыдания говорит он.

\- Дэн, почему?

Мальчик не отвечает. Он качает головой и старается скрыть лицо, но Фил до сих пор держит его руки, и Дэн просто не знает, куда спрятаться.

\- Почему ты делаешь это с собой?

\- Потому что я – грешник.

Слова срываются с его губ до того, как он успевает остановить их.

\- Я попаду в ад и должен быть наказан за свои грехи. 

А затем Фил тоже начинает плакать. Он отпускает запястья Дэна, чтобы обнять его и крепко прижать к себе, одновременно с этим запуская пальцы в его волосы.

\- Ты не грешник, Дэн.

Они много говорят той ночью. Они говорят о том, что испытывает Дэн и почему он делает это с собой. Фила настолько сильно мучает чувство вины за то, что он был причиной всех этих шрамов на ногах Дэна, что когда тот засыпает на его кровати около полуночи, он выходит на улицу, чтобы покурить и после того, как приканчивает сигарету, бьет кулаком в стену своего дома настолько сильно, что на костяшках выступает кровь. Тогда он возвращается внутрь, аккуратно накрывает Дэна своим одеялом и, взяв подушку и покрывало с дивана, организовывает себе импровизированную постель на полу рядом с кроватью, на которой спит мальчик.

*

Трудно в одночасье прекратить причинять себе боль, но Дэн дает Филу обещание и старается его не нарушать. Парень покупает ему книжку-раскраску с изображением всевозможных цветов и просит, чтобы он раскрашивал по одному рисунку каждый раз, когда испытывает желание взяться за лезвие. Первые несколько страниц раскраски заполняются слишком быстро, хотя иногда Дэн все же ошибается и взращивает новый цветок на бедре. Но он старается, он так сильно старается.

Спустя месяц после той ночи Дэн и Фил начинают встречаться, они никому не говорят, но держатся за руки и пишут друг другу разные глупые смс-ки из разряда: «я скучаю по тебе». Дэн удаляет сообщения сразу же после прочтения, поскольку боится родителей, но продолжает вспоминать о них потом еще в течение всего дня и не может сдержать улыбки. 

Со временем ему становится немного легче заменить цветы на бедрах цветами на бумаге. После того как они первый раз занимаются сексом, и Дэн срывается и вырезает целых пять цветков на ноге прямо в ванной Фила, пока его бойфренд лежит в соседней комнате, он действительно ненавидит себя. Он тут же плачет и признается во всем Филу, который крепко обнимает его в ответ, гладит по голове и уверяет, что это нормально. Что Дэн не грязный грешник, что он не испорченный и заслуживает любить того, кого пожелает.

Дэн совершает каминг-аут перед своими родителями в день, когда уезжает. Они с Филом только окончили школу и собираются жить вместе в скромной квартирке в большом городе, куда поступают в университет. На протяжении всего лета они усердно работают, чтобы насобирать на арендную плату маленькой квартиры с одной спальней и крошечным балконом. Его мать плачет. Его отец кричит, что он попадет в ад. Теперь Дэн знает, что отец не прав, но позже тем вечером он плачет сам и вырезает на левом бедре пышный цветок. После того дня он больше ничего не слышит о своих родителях, хотя его младший брат продолжает поддерживать с ним связь.

*

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Ты уже должен был спать.

\- Как и ты.

Дэн оборачивается и награждает Фила слабой улыбкой, пока кончики его пальцев порхают по шелковистым лепесткам. Они слегка подрагивают, его пальцы, не лепестки, когда Дэн лишь пожимает плечами в ответ на заданный вопрос.

Парень сидит на полу перед их небольшой коллекцией цветов, и Фил присоединяется к нему. Это одна из тех ночей, когда Дэн еще борется со своим прошлым. Возможно, потому, что они сегодня ходили в гей-клуб. Возможно, потому, что тяга к самоповреждению – это тот вид отклонения, с которым очень трудно справиться и оставить позади. Чем-то это похоже на курение – сложно бросить, если ты уже начал. Иногда пальцы Фила трясутся точно так же, когда он напряжен и жаждет закурить, так что отчасти он понимает, что чувствует Дэн. И каждый раз, когда у того случаются рецидивы - к счастью, в последнее время это происходит все реже - Фил всегда оказывается рядом, чтобы вовремя подхватить его и напомнить, как он важен, что имеет право любить, кого пожелает. Что Фил любит его.

Дэн обхватывает левое запястье Фила и начинает прослеживать взглядом татуировки, покрывающие кожу от пальцев до самого плеча. Там переплетения всевозможных цветов, в разных красках и размерах. Один цветок на руке Фила за каждый цветок на бедрах его жениха.


End file.
